


Light

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly didn't notice the weight he carried around until he met Courfeyrac and felt <i>light</i> for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Feuilly didn’t notice the weight he carried around until he met Courfeyrac and felt _light_


End file.
